Dear Santa, Define Good
by ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: By request, Some Christmasy one-shot fun.


**A/N: Just a little Christmas one shot fun. Bo and Kenzi by request. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A young woman's heels clattered, echoed in the cold of the winter evening. She stopped and turned. There was nothing on the sidewalk behind her. Her fingers tightened in her pocket. Turning, she lightly bounced over the dirty snowbank separating the sidewalk from the street. She stopped dead in the pool of the streetlight and looked around again. "Bait. Why do I always agree to be bait?" she muttered. Kenzi smiled grimly miming a cup toward a hidden Hale and started walking again to make a quick side trip for coffee.

At the end of the dark and quiet block an old man in a long blue fur trimmed coat emerged from a small convenience store. The fluorescent behind him made him seem like a big furry bear. His Russian accent was thick as he smiled and said "Good evening young miss." Thick fingers lightly touched the fur of his cap as he gave just a touch of a formal bow.

Kenzi stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a small light of suspicion in her eye, her fingers curling into the brass knuckles in her coat pocket. "Dude. You are mixing Santa Claus and Dracula and its doing my head in."

His beard and belly bounced as he threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Lovely," he responded. "Perhaps you might help me?"

She stepped back a step. "Is this the part where you go all serial killer on me?"

"No young miss. This is the part where I tell you my granddaughter is missing. Her name is Snegurochka. A bit taller than you and lighter of hair." He pulled out a small picture.

Frowning, Kenzi leaned forward just enough to squint at a picture. "You seem in a good mood for a grandpa missing a grandkid."

He smiled as he considered her. "I am either joy or frost young miss. People are less likely to help a man of frost."

She shrugged. "I get that. How do I contact you?"

He smiled and slipped the picture in his pocket before pulling on his gloves. "Speak to me Kenzi. I will know."

Her eyes widened. "How- Who-"

"I didn't forget. The gift you wished for was merely... delayed. Ded Moroz never forgets a wish by a good girl."

"Good," she managed even as her jaw threatened to unhinge.

"Perhaps not always well-behaved, but well-behaved and good..." he gave an expressive shrug. "Not always the same." He looked into the night. "My granddaughter, she gets as lonely as you used to sometimes. She comes back, but..." He looked back at Kenzi. "Sometimes she comes back lonelier."

Kenzi saw the pain on the Russian Santa Claus's face and felt like crying. "I'll watch for her."

"Thank you Kenzi."

The young woman held up a finger, "Wait wait, I so need to take a picture." She pulled out the phone to do so but he was gone. "Aw man. Aunt Ludmilla would have shit a brick." Her phone rang and she put it to her ear. "No. I have not been turned into a Kenzi-sicle. No thanks to you Hale. I am gonna head home." She listened for a few moments. "So pleased to have your permission." Another moment passed. "Don't be any more of a dick. Tomorrow is Friday night. I don't do bait on Friday nights. I do bars and booze on Friday nights. Catch you later." She hung up with a sigh.

Kenzi began to walk homeward. She smiled at the thought of telling Bo that Santa Claus was alive and well and a Russian Fae. It might make her smile. Bo had been low on smiles recently. Her love life had been on the rocks of late. "Been so long since her vajayjay has had any action it probably has cobwebs by now," she muttered. Not that Kenzi would be good with anyone fixing that situation. She had a jealous streak a mile wide and has had since she figured out that her stick shift only rule was more of a guideline. Kenzi had serious lust (and love, but trying not to think about that) on for her BFF and it was killing her. She refused to cross the line and maybe screw up the best thing that had ever happened to her. But at the same time...

The young Russian was distracted from the circle in her thoughts by sobbing. She peered down the block in the dim light of a barely there street light. "Hello?" she called out quietly. She made out the shape of a young woman.

"I am sorry," came a musical response with a Russian accent. "I-" A sigh could barely be heard in the still of the evening.

Kenzi took a step forward. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Just... its been so long. I-" the voice trailed off. The young woman looked like she was shrinking into her coat.

Kenzi stepped forward and blinked as the young woman became clearer. "Snog- no Sneg..."

The girl smiled through her tears. "Snegurochka"

"You know your grandpa is looking for you. Maybe I should call-"

Snegurochka held up her hand. "Please. I just need a little while."

Kenzi slid uncomfortably onto the cold bus bench near the young woman in the blue coat. "What's going on?"

"I love Grandfather and he loves me, but its not the same as..." she trailed off.

"A friend? A lover?" Kenzi offered.

"A friend would be lovely," the fae responded.

Kenzi shrugged. "I'd be your friend."

Snegurochka looked at her for long moments as if judging the sincerity of her offer. "May... may I have a hug?" she asked hesitantly.

Kenzi smiled in response and stood. She suddenly bit her lip. "The stories said that a hug would melt you."

Snegurochka laughed musically. "No. I do not melt."

The other woman moved forward wrapping arms around the Snow Princess. Snegurochka sighed. "This is just what I needed. I feel like I can face it all again now. Thank you." She kissed Kenzi's forehead and turned into a whirling little wind filled with snow and vanished.

Kenzi remained in the same position. She pushed her words through gritted teeth. "She doesn't melt. Everybody else freezes. I'm fucking moving to Florida." She slowly managed a blink against the cold that was keeping her eyelids feeling frozen in position. A shift in body weight and she slowly tottered down the street toward the condemned house that was her home.

Bo was in the kitchen trying to figure out why her coffee was gritty. She sighed and shook her head before heading to the glass fronted fridge to grab a beer. She jumped slightly at a banging sound coming from the foyer. Bo leaned down and grabbed the machete taped to the underside of the counter. She moved slowly toward the door.

Kenzi eventually pushed herself off the corner she fell into when her frozen feet didn't lift quite high enough and pushed the door open. The dead feeling lumps on the bottom of her feet failed to lift high enough to transition into the house proper and she fell again. This time there was no wall in the way. The floor was her next stop. "Ow," she managed before she passed out.

When her eyes opened again she was in a tub. The water was slowly unthawing her. Bo came in with a tray and put it down on a little table. "Hey Kenzi," she said as she hurriedly knelt down. Her fingers stroked back her friend's hair. "Hey you had me worried."

"Bo bo," Kenzi greeted in a small voice. Bo's fingers were warm on her face and it was heaven. "Snow maidens don't melt, true story," she pushed out in an artificially light voice.

Bo's face was tight with worry. "We'll come back to that ... eventually. Let's get you warmed up first."

Kenzi's hand grabbed for Bo's clumsily. "Please," she begged. "Hold me."

Frowning, worried, Bo grabbed a blanket off a shelf and reaching down, pulled the plug on the bathtub. She wrapped Kenzi as she raised her and lifting her, carried her best friend to her own big bed. Bo wrapped herself around Kenzi after pulling more blankets on top of them. "I got you Kenzi," she said worriedly as her hands wrapped around Kenzi's small and very cold ones. "Stay awake if you can."

The young Russian tucked herself against Bo's heat. Tears began rolling down from her now thawed eyes. Bo felt the tears on her skin and pulled back to look at Kenzi's face. "Oh Kenzi. Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Bo."

"You didn't mean to be a popsicle..." Bo said reaching for anything Kenzi might be apologizing for.

"No. I lied and you hate liars. I didn't lie lie but I didn't say anything. I hate cold it makes my brain hurty."

Bo laid her hand on the young Russian's cheek. "I could never hate you Kenz. Talk to me."

"I love you Bo," Kenzi weakly wailed.

"I love you too," Bo responded, slightly puzzled sounding.

"No," Kenzi said taking a breath. "I want to hold your hand, make passionate monkey sex on the trapeze, have your succ-baby love."

Bo swiveled up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Wow."

Kenzi covered her face with still chilly hands. "Agh. I wasn't gonna tell you but Snegurochka... she was so alone and sad and I ..." She curled into herself more. "Argh."

Bo turned and saw her friend. This woman had been her heart and stoic half pint protector and occasionally her filthy mouthed conscience and she could not imagine a life where she could love her more than she did. Kenzi was... Kenzi. Her fingers moved through Kenzi's hair and she slid in close. "Hey," she said quietly.

"I suck," Kenzi moaned.

"That's usually my job, but I see possible openings for you," Bo said lightly, teasingly.

Kenzi slowly lifted her face from her hands. Bo leaned in and tenderly touched her lips to the smaller woman's. Kenzi sucked in a breath in surprise before sliding her arms around the succubus. Bo pulled her face back slightly. "Okay?" she asked.

"More than okay?" Kenzi breathed out. "More."

Smiling Bo brought her lips to Kenzi's. Hunger tinged every touch but she held back. She wanted this to be about what Kenzi needed. The primal could come later. Not much later, but not this exact moment. She pressed Kenzi back into the pillows. Sliding her hand over the human's body she felt a touch of the bath's moisture still clinging to the skin, now chilly. Bo pressed herself against Kenzi where she could will her own body's heat into the smaller woman.

Kenzi's finger wove into Bo's hair and though it was obvious that she wanted the kissing to continue, she didn't fight those lips traveling along her jaw and to her throat. Fingers massaged her breast before finding her nipple. Kenzi felt her back lift from the bed at the powerful response to the succubus's touch. "Bo," she breathed out.

The name, the voice, the knowledge of who it was that called her ignited something in Bo. Her lips and teeth moved down Kenzi's body. Her fingers tingled with anticipation. Smooth skin glided under her fingers. The motion of Kenzi's body under hers at her touch was more pleasurable than draining an NBA team of Chi. Bo slid up to kiss Kenzi again as her fingers stroked the young Russian's thigh causing her to open like a flower.

Kenzi moaned as Bo's fingers slid over and into her. Her nail raked the succubus's back and her leg wrapped round trying to pull Bo in closer. If this is what people felt it was no wonder people died with smiles on their faces. An explosion of pleasure heralded the first of many.

Bo called up from the kitchen the morning after. Kenzi smiled and joined her best friend and now lover. Bo pointed to a jar full of fruit sitting on the corner of an envelope addressed in a laboriously neat young person's cursive to Ded Moroz. Kenzi stepped forward and took the envelope. "The fruit...traditional Christmas Vzvar. It's yummy," she said distractedly. She looked at the letter she wrote years ago when she was appealing to God and Yaga and everyone in between to save her from life with her step-father. In her younger handwriting she had written to the Russian Santa Claus 'Please give me someone to love who will love me and not be mean like him.' At the bottom of the letter, another hand wrote 'Some gifts give themselves when the time is right. Happy Holidays, Ded Moroz and Snegurochka.'

Smiling, she put down the letter and turned to kiss Bo. "It's a holiday. Let's go sleep in... you know, after some stuff."

Bo laughed and taking her hand led her up the stairs to their own holiday celebration.


End file.
